vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshi
|-|Old Kenshi= |-|Young Kenshi= Summary Kenshi Takahashi is a samurai skilled in the use of martial arts and the father of Takeda Takahashi in the Current Timeline. He was tricked by Shang Tsung in both timelines into retrieving a sword called Sento, which spewed forth spirits of ancient warriors and blinded him. After the sorcerer absorbed many souls from the sword, he was left to die in the dark labirinth. Fortunately, he was able to escape thanks to the souls of his ancestors guiding him to the exit, since then he vowed to kill Shang Tsung. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B Name: Kenshi Takahashi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 24, approximately 49 in MKX Classification: Human, Earthrealm Native, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Telekinesis (Can also employ his telekinesis into a tangible projection of himself to attack opponents from a distance, similar to Noob Saibot), Teleportation, Ki/Energy Sensing, Obviously immune to attacks that need to be transmitted via sight, Telepathy, Can receive premonitions occasionally (Became fully aware of Taven and Daegon's quest to defeat Blaze) | All previous abilities, Attack Reflection, Healing and Absorption with Blade Reflect, Can likely inflict sensory overload (Only works in close range), Levitation, Soul Summoning (Can summon demon spirits from the cracks in his blade) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought and survived a battle with Mavado, became stronger in Armageddon where he managed to kill a weakened Sheeva) | At least City Block level+ (Managed to defeat Revenant Nightwolf and Revenant Kabal) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level (Took attacks from Mavado) | At least City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with sword. Tens of meters with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Sento, his sword which contain the spirit of past warriors that guide him in combat. Intelligence: Above Average; skilled samurai. Weaknesses: He is blind, but this is a non-factor due heightened hearing, his spiritual sword, and ki/energy sensing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinetic Slam:' Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and slams them against the ground. This move is taught by Ermac. *'Telekinetic Toss:' Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. This move is also borrowed from Ermac. *'Telekinetic Push:' Kenshi holds his hand in front of his opponent and telekinetically pushes them backwards. *'Tele-Flurry:' Kenshi performs two punches and a kick to his opponent from a far distance. **'Tele-Beatdown:' Kenshi adds 2 extra punches. *'Mind Warp:' Kenshi teleports himself closer to his opponent. *'Telekinetic Slash:' Kenshi telekinetically unsheathes his sword and slices the opponent upward. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. **'Telekinetic Blade:' Kenshi adds an overhead slice before the upward slice. *'Rising Karma:' Kenshi uppercuts his opponents in the air with his katana in the ethereal form and the opponent is vulnerable to successive attacks. **'Karma Eruption:' Kenshi does more damage. *'Blade Reflect:' Kenshi unsheathes his sword and slashes projectiles, reflecting them. **'Blade Absorb: '''Kenshi will absorb the projectile with Sento to regain some of his health instead of reflecting it. *'Spirit Charge:' Kenshi telekinetically shoulders the opponent. **'Spirit Vengeance:' Kenshi adds a down slice. *'Soul Push': Kenshi summons the demon to dash at the opponent with its sickle, knocking them back. *'Demon Assault': Kenshi makes the demon appear right in front of his opponent to slash them and stab the back of their head twice with its sickle, knocking them down. *'Demon Slam': Kenshi summons the demon to slam its fist on the ground, which trips the opponent. *'Demonic Strike': Kenshi summons the demon to perform an overhead slice right in front of him, making the enemy stumble if it hits. *'Demon Beam': Much like Mind Warp, Kenshi teleports to get right in front of his opponent, but does this with a red demon energy that leaves him in the air. *'Soul Blade:' Kenshi throws his sword into the opponent's stomach and Mind Warps in front of them. He then takes out his sword, turns it over, and hits the opponent in the face with the hilt, breaking the whole skull. He then turns it back over and slashes the foe upward, ripping their ribs open and further damaging the skull. *'Way of the Blade:' Kenshi uses telekinesis to lift both his sword and his opponent. He then pulls his opponent towards his sword, pushing it through the nose of the opponent. He then uses his telekinesis to draw the opponent towards him and palms the hilt, crushing the opponents skull and allowing the blade deeper through the nose before pulling it out. Finally, Kenshi stabs the opponent through the stomach, breaking the spine. '''Key:' Original Timeline | Current Timeline Gallery File:Kenshi_MKA.png|Original Timeline Kenshi. File:Kenshi_MK9.png|MK9 Kenshi. File:Kenshi_MKX.png|MKX Young Kenshi. Others Notable Victories: Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) Glynda's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Yoshimitsu (Tekken) Yoshimitsu's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blind Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8